


Demon's Angel

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale gets a jacuzzi, Aziraphale is flustered, Aziraphale's Bookshop, Crowley Tempts Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley gets cuddles, Crowley is naked, Crowley just wants cuddles, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, IMPORTANT REASONS, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, My first Good Omens fic, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), cus reasons, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: It started as a good day for Aziraphale. He just had lunch in his favorite sushi place with a good cup of tea, a nice stroll, and he even managed to get his hands on some new books for his growing collection. What he didn’t expect though was to return home and learn that a certain demon had decided to crash his place and get himself drunk.





	Demon's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferstempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/gifts).



> My first time writing a Good Omens fic, so my apologies if I don't get their characters completely right. I tried and I'm still practicing with them.
> 
> Written for my twinsie for her birthday (and cus I became obsessed with this ship and the show and I need to get the book too)

This wasn’t how Aziraphale expected the day to go. 

Sputtering, the angel stood in the doorway of his own bookshop, gaping at the mess his home was in. _It wasn’t like this when I left_ , he thought to himself, certain of that fact. Some books had tumbled down to the floor - something Aziraphale made sure of would never happen, he took good care of his beloved books - and a few empty wine bottles were scattered around. A few annoyed noises slipping out of his mouth, he stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind him. His eyes were wide as he looked around for the culprit, being pretty sure who had done this. 

That, and there was a certain Bentley parked in front of his shop. Which was a dead giveaway.

“Crowley!” He called out loudly. But not too loud, he didn’t want to anger the neighbors after all. A crashing sound was heard from one of the seating rooms - as if a thousand trashcan bins fell out of the sky - and he huffed, following the noise and rather sure it would lead to the demon. 

But when he entered the room Crowley was in, he stepped back and covered his eyes with his hands. “Crowley, what are you doing?!”

“I am having a bath. What does it looks like?” The demon nonchalantly replied. As if it was completely normal to crash your friend’s place, place a see through jacuzzi in the middle of his reading room, and have a bath there. Drunk, and stark naked.

“Why are you naked?” Aziraphale asked, still covering his eyes and becoming redder in the cheeks with each passing second.

“It feels better this way.” Was the reply he got. Even with his eyes closed, he could clearly see Crowley shrug. “Come on, Angel. Join me. The water’s still warm.”

“ _No_!” Aziraphale shrieked perhaps a bit too fast. “You are in my home. Drunk and _naked_. I am not going to have a bath with you. Please, put on some clothes.” 

It was quiet for what felt like forever, but then Crowley sighed and water splashed. Aziraphale’s blush deepened when he realized that he was getting out of the jacuzzi - still naked. He could clearly imagine the water running down his body and his blush deepened even more. _Get a grip on yourself, Aziraphale. You’re an angel_! He mentally scolded himself, trying to rid his mind of the mental images plaguing him. 

He stood like that for a long time, stiff like a statue and with his eyes firmly covered until he heard Crowley’s voice again. “You can look less tense now, Angel. I put on some clothes.” Carefully peeking through his fingers, his throat dried out when he saw that Crowley was still shirtless. With water dripping down his wet hair and chest, disappearing in the waist of his low-hanging pants. 

Fumbling behind him, his hands took hold of something soft and he threw the towel at the demon. It landed right over Crowley’s head and Aziraphale stumbled over his own tongue as he tried to formulate a sentence. “Use that… use that to dry yourself. You’re still… wet,” he said. Crowley shrugged, and did as he was told, wiping the water off his chest with careful wipes. If Aziraphale didn’t know any better, he would say that he was doing that on purpose, but that would be ridiculous. 

When a great deal of the water was wiped off, Aziraphale trusted his own voice again. “Now, will you please explain to me what’s going on?” He nearly begged. 

“I got you a gift,” Crowley said, mentioning towards the jacuzzi behind him. Aziraphale’s mouth dropped open in surprise and the demon took that as his cue to continue. “You’ve been rather stressed lately, and I thought I would give you something that might help you relax. And what better way to relax that lounge around in a jacuzzi?” 

“Okay,” Aziraphale’s mind was racing. That was surprisingly nice of him, he had to admit. “Then why were you in it, naked?!” His face reddened again when his traitorous mind bought up the mental imagine of Crowley in the jacuzzi, something that didn’t went unnoticed by the demon who smirked. Before he had covered his eyes, he did accidentally get a look at the… _thing_ hanging between the demon’s legs. 

“You were taking too long and I got impatient so I decided to try it out,” Crowley spread out his arms, “I needed to be sure it worked properly. Only the best is good enough for my fuzzy Angel.” He added, taking a step towards him and nearly stumbled over his own feet, which reminded Aziraphale of the fact that he was still drunk. 

A sigh left his lips and he went over towards the demon, placing his hands on his shoulders. Crowley had the towel swung around his shoulders so the angel dared to touch him, but even the towel didn’t prevent him from feeling those shoulders under the light touch of his fingers. He tried his best to ignore it. “You should perhaps sober up,” he offered, “you’re rather drunk.” 

“I don’t want to sober up,” Crowley said, stumbling up towards him and reaching out his hands. Being an angel, Aziraphale should have done something, but he found himself too startled to stop the demon from capturing his face between both hands. The angel’s face became bright red and he stammered out numerous unintelligent sounds. “At the moment, there’s only one thing that I want,” Crowley continued, staring intently at him with those snake-like eyes. 

Suddenly, Aziraphale found it harder to focus on standing upright and not falling over. He didn’t knew what was wrong with him. Was he perhaps getting ill? “And what is that?” The poor angel squeaked out.

“What I want,” Crowley said and Aziraphale’s entire body tensed up, “what I want is take a nap.”

Aziraphale didn’t fully understood why, but he felt oddly disappointed at that. “Oh, uhm,” he started to say, “safe trip home then?” 

“I don’t feel like going home. I will probably take up your couch. It’s comfy,” the demon started to say, removing his hands from around the angel’s face and turning around. Moving in the area of the old couch Aziraphale had in another room. 

“That old thing?” Aziraphale questioned, not understanding how Crowley found that couch comfortable. It was rather stiff and hard, and not comfortable at all. “Crowley! At least put on some pajamas!” He squeaked out when Crowley laid down on the couch and stretched himself out, vaguely resembling a cat. Along the way he seemed to have lost the towel and the angel averted his eyes.

“I don’t wear pajamas,” Crowley sleepily muttered, shifting around some until he seemed content with how he was laying and he closed his eyes.

Aziraphale stood gaping for a second, both at the revelation of Crowley apparently never wearing pajamas and wondering what he would have to do now. Get him a blanket, perhaps? Snapping his fingers and figuring he might as well, he went and produced a soft white blanket from his room and went back downstairs. He looked down on Crowley’s sleeping form for a while - figuring that he looked rather peaceful this way - and smiling to himself, he leaned over him and placed the blanket over his shoulders, tugging him in neatly so he wouldn’t grow cold. 

Suddenly, fast as a striking snake, Crowley shot up and proceeded to pull him down on the couch with him. His arms securely found their place around the angel, holding him close. “I don’t want to sleep alone either,” Crowley muttered against the back of Aziraphale’s head, hot breath fanning over his neck.

Aziraphale tensed up completely, not expecting this turn of events. He laid still as Crowley snuggled closer against his back as they spooned, mumbling drunken nothingness under his breath. Aziraphale swore he caught the words ‘my angel’ leave the demon’s lips, which made all heat move towards his face and succeeded in making him feel lightheaded. It wasn’t long until Crowley fell asleep and he could hear soft snoring coming from behind him. 

Carefully twisting around, he tried to wiggle out of Crowley’s hold, not sure if it would be such a smart idea to be so close to a demon. He would be dead if the other angels saw him like this. When he started to move around though, Crowley’s hold absently tightened around him and he found it impossible to get out. Or at least, not without harming him in any way, which was the last thing that Aziraphale wanted.

Aziraphale was completely trapped in the arms of a demon… and he didn’t find himself mind all that much.


End file.
